


Terrible World

by CatHeights



Series: The Ides of Oz Drabble Tree [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights





	Terrible World

It was a **terrible world** , but McManus had hoped with Em City to make it a bit better. However, as he stared at Beecher and behind him the images of Ortolani, Keane, Sanchez, Post, Markstrom, and Groves appeared, McManus realized he had failed miserably.

He needed to see Said and make him understand, but he failed at that as well. Said believed the problem was society and could not be resolved from within, and he was willing to be a martyr for his belief.

As he was pushed to his knees, McManus thought he had only been trying to make things better. Instead just like Attica, there would be families who would need to be informed that their loved ones were never coming home.


End file.
